elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Vigilants of Stendarr
|reorganized = |dissolved = |restored = |hideot = |era = Fourth Era |affiliation = Stendarr }} The Vigilants of Stendarr are a faction of warrior-priests and nomads,Dialogue with Vigilant Tolan dedicated to worship of Stendarr, the god of Mercy. By game *Vigilant of Stendarr (Skyrim) *Vigilant of Stendarr (Legends) History Oblivion Crisis Following the events of the Oblivion Crisis, the Vigilants of Stendarr were founded in order to hunt down the Daedra and Daedra worshippers. 4E 201 During 4E 201, Moric Sidrey, one of the Vigilants of Stendarr, discovered the ruins of Ruunvald.Volk's Journal Moric was convinced that the ruin housed some artifact of great power, one which would aid the Vigilants.Discovering Ruunvald, Vol I After the discovery of several ore veins, the Vigilants chose to send more supplies, materials, and Vigilants in order to aid the project, as the project was proving to be a financial success.Discovering Ruunvald, Vol II Despite this, most of the voluntarily Vigilants agreed that the discovery of Moric was not worth the effort, their attitude changed when word came that the main chamber had been hit. Which turned out to be a lie in order to draw more Vigilants to the ruin.Discovering Ruunvald, Vol IIIDiscovering Ruunvald, Vol IV In a mere five days the majority of the Vigilants had become mind controlled by Minorne, an Altmer who wanted servants to do her bidding and worship her as a god.Minorne Tyranny of the Sun Sometime during 4E 201 Vigilant Adalvald discovered Dimhollow Crypt, including its vampiric architecture within.Notes on Dimhollow Crypt, Vol. 3 Shortly afterwards, Harkon, lord of the Volkihar Clan, discovered the Tyranny of the Sun Prophecy. When a vampire discovered the location of Dimhollow Crypt, Harkon sent out a group of vampires to retrieve his daughter and her Elder Scroll. The group, being led by Lokil, went to the Hall of the Vigilant and destroyed it. Killing Keeper Carcette in the process. Brother Adalvald, however, was captured and taken to the crypt.Conversation between Vigilant Tolan and Isran After the vampires learned what they could from Adalvald, he was killed.Conversation between Lokil and Vigilant Adalvald Duty The Vigilants hunt all sorts of creatures that prey on mortals, such as vampires, werewolves, and witches. However, their prime focus is on the daedra. The Vigilants consider the Daedra profane creatures with no hope of redemption, believing they lure people to their deaths and corrupt their souls with a touch. For this reason the Vigilants try to hunt for Daedric artifacts, in order to prevent them from creating chaos and havoc on Tamriel.Events of These artifacts, if caught, are then brought to the Hall of the Vigilants, in Skyrim. If Vigilants believe Daedra worshippers are located in a house, they enter the building armed with a weapon in order to hunt them down.Events of ''The House of Horrors''Dialogue with Vigilant Tyranus The Vigilants are also willing to cure diseased people from their diseases, so long as they promise to never work with the Daedra. Vigilants of Stendarr are usually armed with a mace, and wear robes alongside heavy boots and gauntlets. Noteworthy members *Keeper Carcette, the Keeper of the Vigil for Skyrim's branch of the Vigilants. *Isran, former member, as of 4E 201, leader of the Dawnguard. *Vigilant Adalvald, Vigilant responsible for the discovery of Dimhollow Crypt. Appearances * Category:Lore: Factions Category:Knightly Orders